Four Hearts
by Ashura Darkname
Summary: Kisah tentang naruto road to ninja.. #Spesial request someone. gomen banyak hal yang terjadi membuat semua situasi engga singkron. Rating T plus. warning super gaje, super ooc. chap 2 was update..
1. Chapter 1

**Four Hearts**

 **.**

 **By Ashura**

 **.**

 **Disclamer : Naruto Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing :** Sasuhina and Narusaku

 **Slight :** Gaahina, Itahina

 **Genre :** Drama, Friendship, Romance

 **Rating : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

OOC akut, TYPO, lost on rule KKBI dan hal lainnya yang bikin reader kepengen nipuk author bikin story gaje lagi. Kayaknya bakalan ada sedikit humor. Tapi resiko garing kayak ba'wan yang di jual abang-abang depan gerbang komplek.

.

# **My First Canon Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Special to someone for request this story#**

 **.**

" _ **I hope you like this story."**_

 **.**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary'**

 _ **Saat kau merasakan yang namanya sebuah cinta kau pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa tetap menggegam perasaan itu untuk selamanya.**_

 _ **Cinta yang datang dari seseorang yang begitu membuatmu selalu tertarik untuk selalu didekatnya dan melihat begitu bahagianya ia saat bersamamu.**_

 _ **Hal itulah yang terjadi pada sosok sang playboy cap gagak yang jatuh cinta pada gadis musim dingin yang sama sekali tak pernah tertarik padanya yang justru lebih tertarik dengan sahabat pirangnya yang mencintai gadis musim semi yang justru dengan blak-blakannya mengatakan sangat mencintainya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bagaimana roda putaran cinta mereka akan berhenti?**_

 _ **Check it dot!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#1# First**

Burung berkicau mulai saling bersahutan saat waktu menjelang pagi yang indah. Langit yang semula gelap perlahan berganti warna jingga kekuningan. Seorang gadis dengan celana hot pans putih dan tank top hitam melekat di tubuh proforsinya yang kini nampak terlihat menantang dengan posisi tidur terlentang tanpa pertahanan apapun. Seseorang yang berada dibalik dinding nampak sangat menikmati pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh netra dalam mode byakugan.

"Yah. Kau memang sepupu yang sangat sexy, Hinata sama." Senyum mesumnya terlihat menjijikan. Tidak heran jika lelaki yang merupakan termasuk kelas bunke ini selalu mendapatkan bogem mentah dari gadis yang masih menikmati alam mimpinya ini.

"Ne-neji nii. Sedang apa di depan kamar Hinata nee?"

"Hwaaa!" Neji membekap mulutnya sendiri, ia menatap horor pada sosok gadis berusia 10 berdiri di sampinnya.

"Hanabi.. bisik Neji pelan sedikit desisan, "Hanabi sama... Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Kepanikan segera menerjang tubuhnya saat merasakan pergerakan dari dalam kamar Hinata.

Tidak perlu penjelasana apapun lagi saat pintu kamar digeser kasar dan kuat. Neji diam membeku, menatap horor dan pias pucat menciptakan bulir keringat menuruni dahinya.

"Hi-Hina-ta sa-sama..."

"Berranninyaa kau... Nejiii!"

 **Brrraaak!**

Keributan rutin di pagi saat kokokan ayam enggan untuk bersuara membangunkan dengan kebisingan yang sangat mengganggu.

...

Sementara itu ditempat lain dalam sebuah mansion yang bercirikan gambar kipas putih merah menjadi kebanggan klan ini. Nampaknya rumah ini sangat tenang berbeda jauh dengan kediaman Hyuuga sebelumnya. Ruangan terlihat sangat rapi meskipun pecahayaan yang temaram membuatnya justru terasa sejuk. Sampai ketika langkah seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang di ikat rendah berlari dikoridor menghampiri wanita yang sibuk di depan kompor.

"Kaasan."

"Itachi? Ada apa? "

"Kaasan lihat Sasuke?" tanya Itachi berdiri didepang meja makan menatap makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Mikoto sebelumnya.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa kau mencari adikmu?" tanya Mikoto tanpa menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya. Bau masakan lezat memenuhi ruangan membuat Itachi mengkerut tidak senang. Andaikan ia tidak sedang berurusan dengan Sasuke ia berjanji akan melahap semua makanan dimeja ini.

"Sasuke mengambil topeng anbuku dari lemari. Aku tidak bisa pergi bertugas tanpa topengku bu."

Mikoto terkekeh mendengar ucapan yang terdengar seperti merajuk dari putra sulungnya ini. "Adikmu mungkin sedang bersama teman-teman gadisnya. Ini hari minggu, kau tentu tahu dimana akan menemukan Sasuke." Mikoto menyimpan sepiring omlet yang baru selesai di masaknya di depan Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk tipis sebelum mengambil omlet isi soziz ayam ikan kesukaannya. "Arigatou kaasan. Aku pergi."

...

...

"Kuso! Neji nii benar-benar mesum!" umpat Hinata penuh kekesalan. Ia mengambil sebuah tomat segar untuk dimasukan kedalam plastik belanjaannya.

"Tapi, aku tetap menyukai kakak sepupumu," ucpa seorang gadis yang berdiri di samping Hinata yang kini nampak memilih wortel dan brokoli.

"Kau memang gadis yang aneh Ten-ten. Tolong tomatnya ditimbang, jangan lebih dari 1 kilo ya paman." Hinata menatap Ten-ten yang memasukan wortel ke dalam plastik belanjaannya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ya dengan kakak sepupuku." Pernyataan yang justru terdengar pertanyaan yang pasti tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi jawabannya. Ia hanya penasaran bagaimana sahabatnya yang tidak mahir dalam menggunakan senjata ini begitu teguh mencintai pria mesum seperti Neji.

"Hmm." Pipi Ten-ten bersemu membuat Hinata memutar matanya malas.

Hinata hendak membayar belanjaannya namun, sepasang tangan pucat memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Jangan lupakan dengan kebrisikan suara-suara perempuan yang terasa berdengung di telinga Hinata membuat empat sudut imginer Hinata terlihat di dahinya.

"Maaf, mina. Aku sudah punya pasanganku malam ini. Jadi, sepertinya aku akan menolak tawaran kalian." Suara bariton nan serak tertangkap di indera pendengar Hinata. Tak lama suara-suara histeris kekecewaan terdengar dari wanita-wanita yang mengejar lelaki kurang ajar dibelakangnya.

"Saaasuke kuuunnh! Tidaaaak!"

"Sasukeeee kun jahaaat..."

"Kyaaa... Ieeee"

"Sasukeee... "

"BRISIIIIK!" Teriak Hinata menghentikan suara-suara histeris yang terdengar seperti radio kusut di gudang belakang rumah Hinata. Sekarang ini justru seperti suara kucing kecil yang protes minta diberi makan.

"ENYAAHLAAH KALIAAAAN!"

Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu lagi wanita-wanita fansgirl itu pun pergi dengan tampang ketakutan yang ketara saat melihat Hinata mengaktipkan mode mata genjutsu sebagai pemilik haires mata byakugan.

"Uchiha! Lepaskan tanganmu ini dari perutku.." Bisik Hinata dengan gigi bergelutuk menahan amarah. Ten-ten sudah bersiaga jika seandai Hinata akan mengamuk lagi.

"Hm? Apa aku tidak dengar dan hei.. kau beli tomat kesukaanku." Tanpa merasakan aura membunuh Hinata dengan lancangnya pemuda bersurai raven ini merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata menghilangkan jarak tubuh mereka berdua,

"Uchiha Sasuke.. mati kau!" Dengan sigap Hinata menarik kerah tinggi Sasuke. Satu kali bantingan tubuh kekar Sasuke dibanting keras memberikan beberapa kali pukulan diwajah dan tendangan yang membuat pria itu meringkuk kesakitan.

Hinata yang kesal melampiaskan pada pukulan yang dilayangkan pada Sasuke. Melihat Hinata yang sudah tidak terkendali dan menjadi bahan tontonan pengunjung pasar lainnya Ten-ten berusaha menyadarkan Hinata.

Sayangnya usaha ten-ten tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Mou.. Hinata chan! Hentikan!.. Eh?"

ampai ketika bunyi gemerisik menghentikan kegiatannya. Sesuatu seakan membelit kedua kaki dan tangan Hinata. Ia terkejut menerka akan apa yang sedang terjadi hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan iris jade yang nampak bercahaya yang terkena sinar matahari.

"Gaara."

"Hi. Apa kabar Hyuuga san." senyuman tampan membuat semua orang yang ada disana tidak sedikitpun berpaling untuk menyaksikan sang pangeran suna yang selalu tersenyum.

"..."

"Apa kau tidak kasihan pada laki-laki yang tak sadarkan dibawahmu itu?" tanya Gaara menyadarkan Hinata dari keterpanaannya pada sosok sang kazekage muda ini.

Hinata segera bangkit menatap sinis pada Sasuke yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka-luka lebam di wajahnya. Sepertinya ia memang berlebihan.

"kau harus membawanya kerumah sakit Hyuuga san." potong Gaara saat Hnata masih bergeming di tempatnya. Lirikan tajam langsung dihadiahkan Hinata pada Gaara. Namun nampaknya pria itu masih saja bisa tersenyum lembut pada sang haires Hyuuga.

"Dia laki-laki."

"Hinata..."

Tent-ten melirik cepat saat Gaara justru memanggilnya dengan nama kecil sahabatnya. Namun, belum sempat Ten-ten pulih dari rasa keterkejutannya, sosok yang sebelumnya terkapar tiba-tiba saja bangkit sedikit meringis.

"..."

"Aku tidak menyangka aku bertemu denganmu, Sabaku." Sasuke mengedikan bahunya melemaskan lehernya yang terasa sedikit kaku.

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa begitu akrabnya dengan gadisku."

 **Ctak.**

Satu perempat siku-siku muncul di kening Hinata. Seenak jidatnya si Uchiha kadal ini mengklaimnya dengan dengan sebutan 'gadisku'. Otaknya ditaruh dimana? Di dengkul.

"Uchiha jangan berani kau..."

"Kami sudah berjanji untuk hidup semati, lihatlah!" Sasuke menunjuk tanda merah yang yang baru disadari Hinata. "Aku sudah menandainya. Jadi, coba-coba kau berpikir untuk memilikinya, Sabaku."

"Hm? Aku tidak berfikir seperti apa yang kau pikirkan Uchiha san." Satu senyuman tipis terbit di bibir sexy Gaara, "lagi pula aku sudah menganggapnya seperti keluargaku sendiri."

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk bisa berkeliaran di sekitarnya dengan mudah."

"Kau lupa jika Hinata adalah gadis yang jelas tidak akan tega membuat orang di sekitarnya tidak nyaman, bukan?" balas Gaara menyimpan pergelangan tangannya di belakang tubuhnya. "lagi pula mana mungkin Hinata akan bertahan dengan pria playboy sepertimu, Uchiha san."

Hinata menatap kesal kepada dua pemuda yang kini masih saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi yang sangat kontras. Namun, jelas bukan itu yang membuat Hinata merasa sangat kesal. Mereka membicarakannya dan mengabaikannya seolah dia tidak ada.

"Ck. Kau tidak mengenalku Sabaku."

"Hinata juga tidak mengenalmu melebihi dia menganalku, Uchiha."

Berani benar Kazekage sok pintar ini. Nampaknya Kazekage payah ini ingin merasakan hantaman kekuatan Susano'o-nya. Cih. Sabaku ini bernyali juga menantang Uchiha Sasuke yang jadi missing nin wanita-wanita konoha ini. Cakra ungu yang masih terlihat tipis mulai membungkus tubuh Sasuke. Saringan Sasuke mulai aktip dan itu justru memancing pasir milik Gaara berdesir dengan spontan merasakan bahaya yang mulai mengancam dari sang putra bungsu Uchiha.

"Rasakan Sabaku!"

"Kau akan menyesal menantangku, Uchiha!"

 **Psyuuuh...**

 **Dhwaaar.**

Hantaman kekuatan cakra besar mengakibatkan satu wilayah kecil pasar Konoha hancur porak poranda. Semua ini tidak lebih dan tidak kurang karena perbuatan dua pemuda terkenal di masing-masing negaranya. Sayangnya meskipun terkenal hal itu tidak membuatnya lepas dari hukuman dan konsekuensi aturan yang di tetapkan oleh sang Hokage. Tentu saja Hokage yang terkenal dengan sikap berwibawa dan penuh kebijaksanaan ini tidak akan membiarkan pelaku pembuat kerusuhan lepas dari hukuman peraturan perundang-undangan Konoha. Sekalipun dia adalah pemimpin negara tetangga sekalipun.

"Jadi ini perbuatan kalian, Sasuke, Gaara?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya jika seandainya Gaara tidak menggangguku." Balas Sasuke memutar bola mata onyxnya malas sedang Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek saat mata shapire sang hokage menatapnya penuh tuntutan.

"Alasana apa anda melakukan itu, Gaara sama? Anda tahu benar untuk tetap menjaga hubungan baik saat kita berada di wilayah yang bukan kekuasaan milik sendiri."

"Saya hanya mengikuti langkah kaki saja, Naruto sama. Aku juga tidak berniat untuk menggangunya sebelum ia mengganggu Hinata chan di pasar. Lagi pula monster milik tuan Uchiha lah yang mengamuk terlalu berlebihan," Jawaban Gaara membuat segitiga siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto. Pemimpin negara Suna memang benar kekanakan.

Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk memberikan ameterasunya andaikan suara Naruto tidak bergema dalam ruangan.

"Aku tidak menuntup apapun selain anda 'Kazekage sama' ataupun kau Sasuke, aku ingin kalian segera membereskan kekacauan yang telah kalian timbulkan ini. Aku tidak ingin mendengar berita baik selain kalian dapat membereskannya sampai menjelang petang ini."

Bersama setelah Naruto mencetuskan perintah sebagai keputusan bijaknya, Naruto lantas meminta kedua sahabatnya ini untuk segera keluar dari ruangannya. Meninggalkan dirinya beserta tumpukan tugas yang menggunung di meja kerjanya.

..

..

Bulir demi bulir keringat menetes di dahi Hinata sebelum ia usap kasar menggunakan lengannya. Helaan napas kelelahannya terdengar erotis ditelinga Neji. Padahal latihan baru dimulai sekitar 1o menit yang lalu tapi, Hinata sudah kepayahan. Neji masih bersikap siaga dengan kuda-kuda khas andalannya. Neji juga sama keringatannya namun tidak sebanyak Hinata.

"Hinata sama. Apakah lebih baik jiak anda istirahat sebentar." tawar Neji merubah posisi menjadi berdiri sedikit lebih santai.

"Ti-tidak huh... a- aku hhh.. masih bisa bertahan melawanmu," balas Hinata menolak tawaran Neji untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "lagi pula aku harus sering banyak gerak agar tidak gendut kayak Ino. Ish. Gerah!" Hinata melempar asal jaket ungunya karena kepanasan. Bagus latihan dibawah terik matahari seperti ini sangat bagus untuk pembakaran kalori yang berlebihan di tubuhnya.

Sayangnya teriknya matahari justru membuat tubuhnya semakin berkilap karena keringat. Tubuhnya yang putih mulus dan bentuk badan yang menonjol ditempat yang tepat. Percayalah lelaki manapun akan tergiur untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Neji saja yang sebagai sepupuya saja tidak pernah untuk tidak melewatkan pemandangan seperti ini bahkan mungkin lebih jika kau mencoba untuk bartanya padanya.

"Mohon untuk mengenakan kembali jaket anda Hinata sama,' ucap Neji semburat tipis terlihat di kedua pipinya.

Hinata menyeringai penuh kemenangan, "untuk apa kau memperhatikan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu, Neji nii. Kau seharusnya fokus pada tugasmu sendiri. Karena kali ini aku tidak akan mengampunimu."

Bersama setelah terjadilah pertarungan sengit antara Neji dan Hinata. Namun sayangnya Neji tidak menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya. Bagaimana tidak jika Hinata memang sengaja menggoda kakak sepupunya ini dengan gerakan-gerakan erotis seperti menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat menyerang neji menggunakan jutsu-jutsunya. Sudah pasti Neji kalah telak dengan wajah yang masih memerah dan hidung yang mimisan entah karena pukulan dari Hinata atau karena tekanan darahnya yang mendadak naik. Oke ambilah kesimpulan sesuka hati kalian.

Hinata menatap puas pada Neji yang sudah terkapar tidak elitnya. Tergeletak tengkurap tak bergerak sedikitpun. Hinata hendak pergi meninggalkan Neji andaikan ia tidak merasakan cakra familiar yang melompat kearahnya.

 **Tap.**

"Hinata chan."

Hinata melirik pemuda jangkung bersurai panjang yang di kuncir satu. Ia memutar matanya bosan saat rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi Itachi saat melihat penampilan Hinata dari atas hingga bawah. Rambut yang terlihat lembab karena keringat, kulit putih yang mengkilap sebagian ada yang menetes dari leher dan berhenti tepat di balik tanktop jaring-jaring hitam yang di kenakan Hinata. Jangan lupakan dua gundukan yang bulat dan besar membuat Itachi tidak berkedip untuk betah melihatnya disana.

"Cih. Kakak dan adik sama saja," ucap Hinata sarkatik mengalihkan pandangannya gugup karena ketahuan tidak sopan. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sebelum akhirnya ia mengatakan maksud kedatangannya melalui pintu darurat aka menerobos aka menyusup ke kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hehehe. Gomen.. gomen. Aku sebenarnya sedang mencari Sasuke. Apa kau melihatnya. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya ditempat-tempat dia biasa nongkrong dengan teman-temannya."

"Entahlah tapi, terakhir aku melihatnya di..." belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, tangannya sudah ditarik Itachi untuk mengikutinya.

"Bagus! Ayo antar aku kesana. Aku benar-benar terdesak saat ini."

"He..hey. Itachi!"

Hinata pun digeret Itachi untuk ikut mencari Sasuke. Apa boleh buat, ini keadaan genting. Bisa-bisa kelompok anbu lain akan mengomelinya habis-habisan karena keterlamabatannya ini. Astaga... para anbu tidak pernah mengenal toleransi. Maka dari itu Hinata harus ikut dengannya sebagi penunjuk jalan untuk menemukan Sasuke.

...

...

Sementara itu Sasuke yang ditugaskan untuk membetulkan rumah dan fasilitas jalan yang tanpa sengaja dirusak oleh susano-nya yang tentunya dengan pria kazekage Sabaku no Gaara.

Bisa saja sebenarnya Gaara menyuruh kakaknya untuk menugaskan beberapa pengawal dari Suna untuk menggantikan tugasnya. Sayangnya ia jelas tidak ingin harga dirinya turun di depan bungsu Uchiha ini karena tugas yang harus di kerjakannya justru di lempar tangankan pada orang lain. Ck. Memalukan.

"Hey! Sabaku. Ini semua gara-gara kau."

"Kau menuduhku yang jelas-jelas itu perbuatanmu sendiri, Sabaku." Balas Gaara jutek.

"Kau yang memulai menggunakan pasirmu menyentuhnya. Aku jelas tidak suka." Kembali Sasuke menyahut dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Gaara mendecih mengacuhkan Sasuke yang kini ia lebih menyibukan diri dengan memasang paku pada rumah yang ke lima-nya.

"Kau seharunya duduk di singgasanamu seperti bayi dari pada mengganggu milik orang lain, Sabaku!"

Gaara masih mengacuhkan membiarkan Sasuke kembali meluapkan amarahn

"Kau kira kau bisa mendapatkannya begitu. Akulah yang akan lebih dulu mendapatkannya. Jadi lebih baik berhentilah mendekatinya."

"Untuk apa kau mengancamku. Kau sendiripun juga tahu siapa yang akan dipilihnya jika memang itu terjadi. Berwibawa dan tenang adalah sifat lelaki yang paling di sukainya dibandingkan dengan kau yang cerewet dan tidak pernah setia pada pasangannya."

Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesabarannya dengan cepat ia melangkah mendekati Gaara yang memberikan sedikit pasir pada tanaman kaktus.

"Kau..."

"Sasuke kuuuuun!"

Belum sempat Sasuke mangatakan keberatannya sebuah suara cempreng dan nyaring menerjang gendang telinganya. Ia menoleh untuk menemukan asal suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Oh, Hi Sakura."

"Hai mo.. Sasuke kun. Aku kangen padamu. Nih aku bawakan makanan. Kau mau Sasuke kun?"

"Tidak."

"Sasuke kuun..."

Dan waktu pun terbuang hanya untuk meladeni Sakura yang menawari Sasuke ini dan itu.

..

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Gomen."**

Untuk seseorang disana yang meminta ff canon 'Road to Ninja'. Aku engga bisa bikin yang ooc akut malah ni story jadi humor

Padahal udah ku ketik, ku hapus lagi. Serasa ada yang salah tapi, memang banyak kesalahan disana sini.

Dan berbagai kendala yang bikin aku nangis bombay terus.. kesibukanku yang tidak membiarkan tangan ini menyentuh tuts tuts keyboardnya untuk menampakan eksistensinya di dumay..hehehe.

Tapi aku sudah mencoba dan berusaha keras

Untuk inti ceritannya masih dalam tahap perkembangan

A..B..C..D..

#Bupt*gajenya kumat..*Abaikan!

...

Oke. semoga reader menikmatinya

.

Tapi, ini akan bertahan sampai 2 hingga 3 chap lagi.

Kalo males baca jangan dibaca ini mungkin akan sedikit borring.

Nice..twice.. hahaha..

Sekian.

.

.

" **See you next chapter.."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Hearts**

 **.**

 **By Ashura**

 **.**

 **Disclamer : Naruto Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing :** Sasuhina and Narusaku

 **Slight :** Gaahina, Itahina

 **Genre :** Drama, Friendship, Romance

 **Rating : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

OOC akut, TYPO, lost on rule KKBI dan hal lainnya yang bikin reader kepengen nipuk author bikin story gaje lagi. Kayaknya bakalan ada sedikit humor. Tapi resiko garing kayak ba'wan yang di jual abang-abang depan gerbang komplek.

.

# **My First Canon Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Special to someone for request this story#**

 **.**

" _ **I hope you like this story."**_

 **.**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary'**

 _ **Saat kau merasakan yang namanya sebuah cinta kau pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa tetap menggegam perasaan itu untuk selamanya.**_

 _ **Cinta yang datang dari seseorang yang begitu membuatmu selalu tertarik untuk selalu didekatnya dan melihat begitu bahagianya ia saat bersamamu.**_

 _ **Hal itulah yang terjadi pada sosok sang playboy cap gagak yang jatuh cinta pada gadis musim dingin yang sama sekali tak pernah tertarik padanya yang justru lebih tertarik dengan sahabat pirangnya yang mencintai gadis musim semi yang justru dengan blak-blakannya mengatakan sangat mencintainya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bagaimana roda putaran cinta mereka akan berhenti?**_

 _ **Check it dot!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **#2# Second**

Hinata menonaktipkan byakugannya menghela napas lelah. Ia lantas berbalik memberikan tatapan bosannya pada putra sulung Uchiha.

"Kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja. Aku yakin saringan mu tidak rusak untuk menyadarinya keberadaan adikmu," bisik Hinata kesal. Ia sudah memberitahukan perihal terakhir kalinya ia memberitahukan Sasuke pada Itachi tapi, pria itu masih jika ia tidak menemukannya. Jika seandainya pria itu tidak mengiming-iminginya dengan sekotak manisan coklat sumpah Hinata tidak akan pernah sudi untuk menguntili pria yang kini masih berdiri diam di sampingnya. Kenapa hanya sekotak coklat, hey.. kalian tidak akan tahu coklat yang di maksud Hinata bukanlah coklat sembarangan. Coklat yang diminta Hinata adalah coklat buatan salah satu kelompok pembunuh bayaran. Coklat yang dibuat dengan campuran ramuan khusus yang berfungsi untuk meningkatkan stamina dan sebagai penyembuhan yang paling efektif. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa mendapatkan barang itu. Jika bukan orang yang berpangkat tinggi dengan koneksi kesana sini, kau harus jadi seorang bangsawan kaya yang dengan suka relanya membeli 1 kotak coklat dengan harga puluhan juta.

Hinata bisa saja mendapatkannya sayangnya, ia tidak mau kena masalah dengan ayahnya yang kadang suka cerewet menanyainya ini dan itu..

Dan aji mumpungnya Itachi menawarinya dengan syarat ia harus membantunya untuk menemukan Sasuke.

"..."

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya!"

Itachi masih tidak bergeming. Tatapannya masih tetap terarah kedepan seolah menerawang kedepan. Hembusan angin menrepa tubuh mereka yang berdiri di atas patung hokage ke 5. Poni panjang Itachi membingkai wajah tirusnya. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

Tampan.

Tidak heran keluarga Uchiha memang terkenal dengan keindahan fisiknya yang bagus. Itachi memang sangat tampan tapi, profesinya sebagai anbu membatasinya dalam bersosial hingga mungkin sedikit orang-orang yang mengenal Itachi sangat berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke yang pastinya sangat populer apalagi di kalangan perempuan. Cih. Uchiha satu itu mungkin memang spesies baru berhubung tidak ada satu pun pria Uchiha yang bertingkah semenyebalkan dia. Sikapnya yang selalu 'oke-oke' saja jika didekati perempuan. Godaan demi godaan pria busuk itu lencarkan pada setiap gadis cantik yang ditemuinya. Astaga.. Hinata sendiri muak jika mengingat seberapa mengesalkannya pria itu bersikap padanya. Memang bukan godaan rayuan dari mulut manis pahitnya itu, melainkan dari tindakan-tindakan yang terkadang membuat Hinata sangat risih.

Cih. Kenapa dia harus mengingat si playboy kadal hitam itu. Seharusnya Hinata mengingat Naruto saja. Lelaki pujaan hatinya itu jelas jauh lebih keren dari si playboy hitam itu.

Mengingat Naruto.. ngomong – ngomong sedang apa dia ya, sekarang? nya Hinata jadi ingin bertemu dengan sesorang yang berada di kantor Hokage sana. Tidak menyangka pada akhirnya lelaki pujaanya itu akhrnya mendapatkan impiannya selama ini. Tidak heran juga sich.. mengingat betapa gigihnya lelaki pujaannya itu dalam berjuang dalam jalan menuju impiannya itu. Hal itu justru membuat cinta Hinata pada lelaki itu semakin tumbuh besar.

Beda dengan Hinata yang nampak melamunkan lelaki pujaanya, lain Itachi yang nampak menghela napas perlahan saat pengamatannya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Sasuke memang pintar dalam membunyikan apapun.

Beruntung Itachi telah mengirimkan satu kagebunshin-nya untuk datang ke pertemuan para anbu jadi, ia tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan hukuman dari para petinggi keamanan anbu. Sebagai gantinya kecemasan lainnya muncul dari kelompok lain yang mungkin justru akan membuat nyawanya terancam jika ia tidak menemukan topeng anbu kesayangannya itu.

"Hinata chan kita akan bergerak sekarang."

"..."

Itachi menatap penasaran saat Hinata sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapannya. Menyerngit heran ia tolehkan kepelanya hanya untuk menemukan Hinata dan lamunan yang membuat Itachi sedikit kesal karenanya.

"Hinata chan," panggil Itachi dengan nada yang sebiasa mungkin.

"..."

"Hinata!" Itachi sudah mulai hilang kesabaran lantaran Hinata sama sekali tidak berniat keluar dari impian imaginasinya.

"..."

Karena kesal masih tidak dihiraukan Hinata, Itachi lantas bergerak lebih dekat kearah Hinata dan..

"HINATAAA!" Berteriak tepat di telinga Hinata membuat sang empunya reflek melayangkan tinjunya ke rahan Itachi hingga pemuda Uchiha itu terpental menabrak dinding batu Hokage menciptakan retakan yang kasar di sekeliling mereka.

Hinata meringis merutuki refleknya yang tidak terkontrol. Ia beranjak membantu Itachi meminta maaf sekali karena bersikap berlebihan. Tidak sedikit pula ia menyalahkan tindakan Itachi yang membuat kaget.

"Itu karena kau terlalu fokus dengan dunia khawalmu itu. Lagipula dunia juga tahu jika Naruto sudah menambatkan hatinya untuk gadis medis pinky cantik itu."

 **Beletak!**

 **Gubrak!**

"Akh. Sakit! Apa-apaan kau, Hinata. Memang kau pikir pukulanmu tidak sakit."

Hinata membuang muka dengan perasaan dongkol. Perasaannya makin memburuk dan sangat kesal saat mendengar secara langsung dari kakak teman seangkatannya yang terkenal plyaboy itu. Dan apa-apaan dengan pujian itu? Semua orang juga tahu jika Sakura tidak memiliki bentuk tubuh wanita ideal. Tidak akan ada yang mengira jika rambut sebahu dengan warna yang selalu mencolok matanya itu adalah seorang wanita andaikan parasnya tidak sefeminim seorang perawat wanita. Sekali lagi apa coba yang dilihat Naruto dari wanita kerempeng macam Sakura dibanding dengan dirinya yang memiliki body yang bahkan guru alim seperti Jiraya sensei saja bisa terbengong kagum melihatnya.

Meski begitu, ia juga tahu jika Naruto memang suka memprioritaskan keberadaan gadis pinky itu dibandingkan dengan keberadaaannya yang secara terang-terangan memperlihatkan ketertarikan yang besar pada si pria hokage. Namun, sayangnya pria itu

Namun kembali, pria itu seolah menutup mata dan telinganya akan semua hal yang Hinata lakukan padanya. Mengingatnya saja membuat dadanya sesak.

"Lebih baik kita harus segera menemukan Sasuke, Itachi nii."

Itachi menggumam sambil membersihkan pakaian khas anbunya yang yang terkena debu. Hinata dan Itachi pun melesat pergi untuk menemukan keberadaan cakra besar khas Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

..

Setelah beberapa lama pencarian Hinata dan Itachi, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpencar. Byakugan Hinata akhirnya mendeteksi cakra yang dicarinya setelah 5 menit pencariannya berakhir. Ia lantas melompat menuju sebuah pohon untuk kembali memastikan jika perkiraanya benar.

Sasuke dan Gaara disana. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatnya menyipit tidak suka. Sesosok gadis bersurai buble gum juga ada disana.

Dengan wajah mengkerut masam seperti biasanya Hinata melompat dari pohon lantas berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju 3 orang yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Sakura nampak senang dalam pelukan Sasuke sedangkan Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lantas kembali menggeluti kegiatannya untuk menyeselaikan perbaikan rumah yang terakhir.

"Sasuke kun. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Kenapa kita tidak berpacar saja."

"Hm." Sasuke hanya menjawab sebagai gumaman tidak jelas membiarkan Sakura bergelayut manja, sesekali ia menerima suapan demi suapan makanan yang dibawa gadis itu untuknya.

"Ayolah kau selalu saja menjawab hal yang seperti itu saja jika ku tanya seperti itu."

 **Sreet.**

Bruk.

"Aduh." Sakura mengerang kesakitan saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berdiri membuatnya tesenggol dan jatuh terduduk. Jangan lupa makanannya pun ikut terjatuh disampingnya.

"Maaf. Nampaknya aku mengganggu moment kebahagiaan kalian."

Sakura mengerang kesal saat mendengar seorang wanita berucap santai seolah tidak bersalah dengan apa yang diucapkannya, walaupun pada kenyataannya memang wanita itu tidak melakukan apapun selain mengejeknya dengan suara bernadanya.

"Kau.. Apa yang kau inginkan Hyuuga, huh?" tanya Sakura sengit.

"Hm? Tidak ada. Hanya ingin memberitahukan pada kekasihmu jika kakaknya sedang mencarinya."

"Ku kira kau yang mencariku."

Hinata dan Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum santai. Sakura jelas membalas senyuman Sasuke yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Hinata. Sayangnya Hinata hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, tuan Uchiha. Tapi memang kakakmu yang mencarimu dan.. nampaknya kakakmu kesal karena kau tidak mengembalikan barang pribadinya yang kau pinjam tanpa izinnya."

"Hm. Baiklah. Nanti aku akan menemuinya. Tapi, sebagai gantinya aku..." Sasuke mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar kepada Hinata. "..Terimalah. Ini adalah bunga yang spesial untukmu."

"Apa?" Ini adalah suara Sakura yang tidak terima.

Hinata? Tentu saja ia hanya melihatnya sebentar tidak segera menerima bunga tersebut sampai Gaara membuka suaranya.

"Wah bunga yang cantik. Kau pasti melakukan ini kepada setiap gadis yang kau temui, Uchiha san." Gaara bersidekap memperhatikan Hinata. Dalam kepalanya bertanya-tanya apakah Hinata akan menerimanya atau tidak. Namun, hatinya bergemuruh cepat saat Hinata memang menerima bunga dari Sasuke.

"Kau benar Gaara san. Bunga yang sangat cantik." Hinata tersenyum yang disambut dengan senang oleh Sasuke tapi, tangan lembut Hinata justru meremas bunga merah tersebut lantas melemparnya dengan kasar memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau..."

"Dengar, tuan Uchiha Sasuke! Mengacalah kau pada cermin yang ada dikamarmu. Aku benci dengan lelaki pembual, pembohong, dan perayu sepertimu. Kau tidak pernah merasakan sakit karena kau tidak pernah mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hati." Hinata bersidekap menatap nyalang pada Sasuke yang tidak bergeming ditempatnya.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaaan Sakura sekarang?"

Sakura terkejut saat namanya disebut-sebut dalam ucapan Hinata. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat hatinya tercubit. Tiap kalimat Hinata yang seolah menyadarkan dirinya pada perasaan yang selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"..."

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya karena kau punya kepala dengan ego sekeras batu. Tapi, aku lebih suka menyebutmu sebagai 'kepala hantu bodoh'. Satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Jika kau ingin aku menerima setiap bungamu, rubahlah tingkah laku penggodamu dan cintai hanya satu wanita terbaik saja. Sekalipun wanita itu adalah rivalku.." Hinata melirik Sakura yang masih menatapnya tajam, "..dengan senang hati aku menerima bungamu sebagai nakama seperti yang lainnya."

"Dan.. untukmu nona, Haruno. Jangan sekali-kali kau menggoda Naruto kun dibelakangku karena kau sudah punya Sasuke." Tambah Hinata membuat semua mata menatapnya terkejut.

'Blak-blakan sekali.'

"Si-siapa yang menggoda pria bodoh itu. Aku hanya mencintai Sasuke kun saja.." merah merona di pipi Sakura membuatnya terlihat manis. Hal itu dibenarkan oleh Sasuke dan Gaara namun, lainnya untuk Hinata yang terlihat bodoh dan konyol, menurutnya.

"Jadi kita sepakat. Naruto hanya untukku, kau harus menjauhi Naruto kun bagaimanapun caranya. Mengerti!"

"Tentu saja. Aku lebih memilih Sasuke kun karena.. aku memang tidak akan pernah mencintai Naruto kun."

"Apa?"

 **Deg.**

Semua orang terkejut saat kedatangan seseorang yang menyeruakan suara pilu dan kekecewaan dalam nada baritonnya. Naruto sang Hokage masih terdiam terpaku tidak jauh dari 4 orang berbeda rambut disana. Baik Hinata maupun Sakura nampak khawatir saat melihat iris shapire yang terlihat kosong disana. Tubuhnya yang masih mengenakan jubah Hokage terdiam terpaku ditempatnya. Kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba jelas tidak terprediksinya sama sekali.

"Ja-Jadi, Sakura chan memang tidak pernah menganggapku selama ini."

"Ti-tidak itu..." Sakura nampak kebingungan untuk mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya pada Naruto.

"Pa-padahal aku selalu menjadikanmu prioritasku selama ini. Menjadi hal yang paling utama untukku dalam pengharapanku dapat membuka hatimu untukku Sakura."

 **Deg.**

"Tapi, ternyata aku salah. Kau memang selalu mencintai si teme."

"I-ni bisa ku-ku jelaskan Naru..."

Sakura tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat pria itu justru melompat menjauhi mereka. Entah sadar atau tidak Sakura justru mengejar Naruto yang bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh serta kondisi cakra yang tidak teratur.

Hinata lantas melenyapkan urat-urat byakugannya. Ia lantas menghela napas lelah menyentuh sebelah matanya yang memanas. Memang benar.. Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling dari gadis musim semi itu. Tapi, rasa kecewanya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis pada Gaara sebagai jawaban pertanyaan lelaki bersurai merah itu. Ia lantas mengalihkan tatapannya pada satu-satunya lelaki yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi apapun sejak tadi ia membentaknya.

 **Deg.**

Satu perasaan aneh menggelitik perutnya saat menemukan mata onyxnya menatapnya intens. Yah baru disadarinya jika... mungkinkah lelaki itu masih menatapnya sejak kepergian Naruto atau mungkin sudah sejak sebelum itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Hinata sengaja mengeluarkan suara judesnya seperti biasa namun, nampaknya ini sedikit... berbeda?

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ku pikir apa yang kau ucapakan tadi memang benar adanya."

Hinata menyerngit curiga saat tidak menemukan tatapan jenaka pria itu seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau..."

"Hinata!"

Hinata mengehentikan ucapannya saat seseorang meneriakan namanya dengan lantang dan keras. Itachi melompat tepat di hadapannya. Tanpa tendeng aling langsung menarik tangannya membawanya dalam dekapan dengan menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

"Hei! Apa yang..."

"Jangan banyak protes! Aku sudah menemukan Sasuke. Kita harus bergegas sebelum semua urusannya jadi berabe tidak terkendali."

Hinata hampir berteriak diwajah Itachi sebelum lelaki ini tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak mencari kagebunsinnya Sasuke, Hinata. Kita pergi sekarang."

Bersama dengan itu, Itachi lantas mengangkat dua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Setelahnya mereka berdua hilang meninggalkan bunyi 'Bupt' dengan kepulan asap kecil. Meninggalkan dua pemuda yang masih diam ditempatnya. Tak berapa lama mereka berdua lantas melemparkan tatapan kekesalannya sebelum akhirnya mendecih membuang muka satu sama lain.

..

* * *

..

Seorang pemuda dengan yukata Hitam tanpa lengan berdiri di dekat sebuah air terjun dengan air yang sangat jernih. Lambang kipas merah putih tersemat dipunggungnya menunjukan dari klan mana lelaki ini berasal. Sudah dapat ditebak rambut raven navy blue dan jangan lupakan postur tubuh tinggi berwajah tampan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda yang sering digandrungi oleh banyak wanita, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mata dengan mode saringannya telah di aktipkan. Ia lantas mengambil sebuah benda yang sedari tersembunyi dibalik yukatanya.

Ia menyeringai saat melihat sederet tulisan tipis sangat tipis jika kau bukan pengguna genjutsu khusu sepertinya. Segel tersembunyi yang selama di rahasiakan Itachi selama ini. Cih. Lihat saja jika sampai Itachi melakukan tindakan yang berpotensi adanya tindakan penghianatan terhadap desa maka ia tidak segan-segan untuk membongkar rahasia kakaknya itu. Kesan buruk ini akan membuat orang-orang menjauhinya termasuk dengan 'dia'.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya senang. Sasuke menyeringai puas.

Ia mengenakan topeng anbu milik sang kakak. Awalnya tidak terjadi apa-apa sampai ketika Sasuke melangkah gemuruh air mulai berubah. Terdengar gesekan batu yang bergerak yang ternyata itu menghentikan aliran air terjun. Sasuke mencoba melangkah masuk kearah gerbang yang terbuka dibalik air terjun.

"Kena kau Itachi." Bisiknya puas.

Saat kakinya telah berada di dalam gerbang tersebut, secara menakjubkan aliran air terjun tersebut telah menutup menyisakan Sasuke didalam ruangan gelap tersebut.

Tanpa ada keraguan apapun, Sasuke memasuki ruangan yang kini telah di terangi oleh obor-obor kecil disampingnya. Hatinya bertanya-tanya tentang apa sebenarnya kegiatan Itachi di ruangan sumpek seperti ini. Sasuke berjalan semakin masuk kedalam.

Satu hal yang tidak disangkanya saat sebuah shuriken melesat kearahnya. Beruntung ia mempunyai gerak reflek yang bagus. Menatap sekilas pada benda-benda kecil disampngnya ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan orang-orang berjubah hitam yang menatapnya tajam.

"Hohoho... Lihatlah ada tamu lancang datang kesini, eh tunggu!" Seorang lelaki dengan rambut perak klimis datang menyambutnya dengan kalimat sindirannya, ia menengok kesamping mengedikan kepalanya kearah pemuda yang masih mengenakan topeng anbu salah satu anggotanya itu.

"Kita apakan tamu, tidak punya sopan-santun ini?" Tanyanya menunggu perintah dari lelaki bersurai jingga dengan wajah dipenuhi tindikan.

"Dia memakai topeng Itachi," balas lelaki yang kini memperhatikan pemuda didepannya penuh ketelitian.

"Dia sangat mirip Itachi, Pein kun."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Konan."

Sasuke masih memperhatikan dengan waspada melihat interaksi ke 7 orang didepannya. Sasuke menata pria bergigi ikan hiu disamping pria yang dipanggil pein. Seringainya terlihat ganjil saat mereka saling beradu pandang.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal pemuda ini, Hidan. Kau pun pasti sudah menebaknya bukan. Aku bahkan bosan saat Itachi selalu saja membicarakannya, topik yang membosankan."

'Kau benar, Kisame." Hidan menjilat sisi bibirnya yang tipis, "..aku pasti akan sangat menikmati darah yang hangat mengalir di kulitnya itu, uhhhh.."

"Brisik kau Hidan! Kakuzu, ambil kembali topeng itu darinya! Identitas kita tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun.''

"Hm."

Sasuke masih berdiri tenang menatap ketujuh orang berjubah hitam bercorak awan bersiap menyerangnya. Ia terasa familiar dengan corak pakaian yang dikenakan orang-orang didepannya. Sasuke mencoba menggali ingatan tentang penampilan misterius yang sedikit membuatnya penasaran.

 **Psyuuuut**

Sasuke menghindar tepat waktu saat beberapa benda tajam melesat kearahnya. Sebuah boneka aneh berbentuk hewan telah memposisikan dirinya untuk bertarung.

"Sasori dia milikku! Jangan mengganggu!" teriak Hidan tidak terima.

"Kh. Siapa cepat dia dapat!" pria muda bersurai merah ini menyeringai puas saat melancarkan susulannya selanjutnya ke arah Sasuke.

Namun, kembali Sasuke dapa menhindarinya sayangnya ia kembali terdesak saat seorang pemuda cantik bersurai pirang melemparkan sebuah benda berbentuk serangga yang terbuat dari tanah liat di arahkan tepat ke arah Sasuke. Tanpa diduga sebuah ledakan bersar terjadi membuat arena pertarungan ini mendadak terang,

"Gotcha!"

"Deidara! Kau tidak bisa membunuhnya. Pein ingin dia ditangkap hidup-hidup."

"Memangnya aku perduli. Aku sangat senang bertemu lawan yang nampak kuat itu. Aku tidak ningin ketinggalan bagian, konan."

"Deidara!"

Menghiraukan teriakan Deidara kembali mengeluarkan peledak reflika miliknya lagi.

"Sugoi... ledakan memang seni yang indah. Hahaha..."

Sebuah ledakan lebih besar pun terjadi. Asap mengepul dalam ruangan yang sangat luas ini. Deidara masih memperlihatkan seringai kepuaasannya sampai ia melihat sebuah cakra ungu membungkus tubuh Sasuke. Bentuk susano level pertama menyelubunginya. Sasuke menghela napas lantas melepaskan topeng diwajahnya.

Dedara nampak mendecih kesal menemukan saringan yang menatapnya tajam. Ia jelas tahu hanya satu klan saja yang memimilki mata itu. Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" Tanya Pein dingin saat Sasuke telah menghilangkan Susano ya.

"aku hanya ingin tahu kegiatan apa dilakukan Itachi disini. Sedikitnya hal itu akan mempengaruhi reputasinya sebagai anbu Konoha."

"Sepertinya perselisihan kakak adik. Aku enggan ikut campur." Ucap Hidan meninggalkan arena pertarungannya di susul oleh Kakuzu dan Kisame.

Kini tinggal 5 orang tersisa di ruangan ini. Sasuke menghilangkan wujud Susanonya lantas berjalan pelan menuju satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu. Ia melepaskan topengnya masih tetap berjalan mendekat.

Entah didapat dari mana Sasuke memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah pada Konan membuat wanita itu bingung namun rona merahnya jelas terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"Bunga tercantik untuk gadis tercantik disini," ucap Sasuke santai. Satu senyuman di lemparkan pada gadis dengan khas bunga kertas menjadi penghias surai ungunya.

"Arigatou," jawab Konan malu-malu. Pein yang menatapnya melotot tidak suka. Baik Deidara maupun Sasori nampak bosan melihatnya memilih pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang nampak sibuk sendiri itu.

"Sama-sama. Hanya saja sebagai gantinya apakah kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" bisik Sasuke mengangkat dagu Konan untuk menghadapnya.

"Hei! Jangan coba-coba kau menyentuh sepupuku, Uchiha!" Pein yang melihat interaksi intim antara Sasuke dan Konan menjadi semakin geram. Ia lantas menarik kerah belakang Sasuke menjauhkan dari Konan lantas menyembunyikan sang sepupu dibalik punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Pein niisan. Uchiha kun tidak menyakitiku," ucap Konan membuat Pein memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada Sasuke. Pembelaan Konan justru membuat dada Pein mendidih marah. Nampak Konan telah terkena gentujsu pemuda Uchiha kurang ajar itu.

"Kau jangan membelanya Konan. Kau sedang terkena genjustu si kurang ajar itu."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang kepalanya namun kembali pada tatanan rambutnya yang sebelumnya, "nampaknya aku mengetahui kalian siapa." Sasuke tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai sebelah tangannya bertolak pinggang. Memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Konan yang juga menatapnya masih bersemu.

"Akatsuki. Mempunyai 8 anggota dan 1 ketua. Terlibat dalam beberapa misi legal maupun ilegal. Dikenal sebagai kelompok penjahat bayaran."

"Cih. Bocah ingusan. Sebenarnya apa maumu datang kemari. Aku yakin topeng itu tidak akan diberikan padamu secara cuma-cuma oleh Itachi."

"Apa ya..." Sasuke bersidekap seolah benar-benar berfikit sebagi bentuk ejekan yang tentu dapat dimengerti oleh Pein, "..Tadinya ku pikir dengan mencari tahu sesuatu tentang topeng milik Itachi dapat memberikan keuntungan untukku. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku jika benda ini justru mempertemukanku dengan akatsuki yang terkenal dengan segala kerahasiaany."

"Jangan bercanda! Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja ku pikir dengan membuka rahasia kegiatan Itachi selain anbu membuatku tertarik untuk mencari tahu. Dan setelahnya ku tahu, ini sangat membosankan."

"..."

"Tapi, saat aku lihat sepupumu itu, pemikiranku berubah."

"..."

"Aku ingin bergabung menjadi tim Akatsuki."

"..."

"..."

"Ck. Jangan bermimpi kau Uchiha. Kami merekrut hanya mereka yang terpilih secara khusus saja. Kualifikasi yang utama sebagai syarat utama dan beberapa tahap pengujian yang tak sembarang orang mampu menjalaninya."balas Pein menatap puas pada pria yang kini mengkerut masam.

"Kenap aku kuat dan tangguh. Aku dari klan terpandang dan aku tampan. Aku jelas sudah melebihi kualifikasi kalian, bukan?"

"Hm. Kita lihat saja. Dalam perekrutan nanti, lulus atau tidak pembina trialmu yang akan menentukan."

"Hm. Seperti masuk sekolah akademi saja. Siapa trialnya?" tanya Sasuke santai.

"Aku!"

Sebuah suara lain menggema dalam ruangan membuat semua pasang mata menoleh untuk melihat 2 atau lebih tepanya pada 3 orang tamu tak asing berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Itachi?"

"Hinata kau..."

Yang terakhir adalah Sasuke yang terkejut dengan kedatangan orang yang tidak disangkanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Thanks to..**

 **BYE-chan :** Oke. **Sabaku no Yanie :** Arigatou.. Ha'i Update nih.. **TheTomatoShop :** Nejinya udah ga ada nihh.. Moment sasuhina y dichap depan dibuat seheboh mungkin.. mungkin heheh..

..

Oke skip dach.

Thanks to for silent reader. And someone... you're borring for this story, right? But its really only story.. hehhe.. Conclusion ..

 **A..B..C..D..E..F..G**

 **...?**

#Bupt*gajenya kumat..*Abaikan!

...

Oke. semoga reader menikmatinya

.

Tapi, masihkah ada yang bertahan sampai 1 hingga 2 chap keborringannya lagi?

...

Nice..Plup*_*.. hahaha..

 **SEKIAN.**

.

.

" **See you next chapter.."**


	3. Chapter 3

**~In Past Chapter~**

 **.**

"Aku ingin bergabung menjadi tim Akatsuki"

"..."

"..."

"Ck. Jangan bermimpi kau Uchiha. Kami merekrut mereka yang terpilih secara khusus saja. Kualifikasi yang utama sebagai syarat masuk anggota. Harus mengikuti serangkaian tahap pengujian yang tidak sembarang shinobi mampu melewatinya," balas Pein menatap puas pada pemuda yang kini terlihat mengkerut masam.

"Aku kuat dan tangguh. Aku juga berasal dari klan hebat dan terpandang. Aku juga tampan. Aku sudah memasuki kualifikasi itu, bukan?"

"Hasilnya akan ditentukan dalam perekrutan nanti. Lulus atau tidak pembina trialmu yang akan menentukan."

"Seperti masuk sekolah akademi saja," keluh Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Siapa yang menjadi trialnya?"

"Aku!"

Sebuah suara lain menggema dalam ruangan membuat berbagai pasang mata berputar kearah sang empunya. Disana 3 tamu yang familiar berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Itachi?"

"Hinata a-apa yang kau..."

Yang terakhir adalah suara Sasuke yang terkejut melihatnya.. Terutama pada satu-satunya gadis yang tidak pernah disangka akan kedatangannya di ruangan ini.

..

..

..

 **Four Hearts**

 **.**

 **By Ashura**

 **.**

 **Disclamer : Naruto Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing :** Sasuhina and Narusaku

 **Slight :** Gaahina, Itahina

 **Genre :** Drama, Friendship, Romance

 **Rating : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

OOC akut, TYPO, lost on rule KKBI dan hal lainnya yang bikin reader kepengen nipuk kepala author pake botol. Kayaknya bakalan ada sedikit humor. Tapi resiko garing kayak ba'wan yang di jual abang-abang depan gerbang komplek.

Hahaha.. #Bupt *dilempar wajan

.

# **My First Canon Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Special to someone for request this story#**

 **.**

" _ **I hope you like this story."**_

 **.**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Summary'**

 _ **Saat kau merasakan yang namanya sebuah cinta kau pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa tetap menggegam perasaan itu untuk selamanya.**_

 _ **Cinta yang datang dari seseorang yang begitu membuatmu selalu tertarik untuk selalu didekatnya dan melihat begitu bahagianya ia saat bersamamu.**_

 _ **Hal itulah yang terjadi pada sosok sang playboy cap gagak yang jatuh cinta pada gadis musim dingin yang sama sekali tak pernah tertarik padanya yang justru lebih tertarik dengan sahabat pirangnya yang mencintai gadis musim semi yang justru dengan blak-blakannya mengatakan sangat mencintai si pemuda playboy.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bagaimana roda putaran cinta mereka akan berhenti?**_

 _ **Check it dot!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **#3# Secret**

...

"Hinata a-apa yang kau..."

"Aku tidak menduganya Sasuke."

Sasuke mendecih pelan saat sang kakak memotong ucapannya. Dia jelas tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Itachi. Hanya saja keberadaan Hinata sedikitnya membuat ia was-was dan heran. Tapi, jelas keberadaan Hinata dan Itachi bukanlah atensi yang bisa diabaikan. Entah kenapa keberadaan mereka datang bersama sedikit membuat dirinya agak dongkol.

"Aku hanya penasaran," balas Sasuke mantap. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Hinata yang juga menatapnya dalam diam.

"Penasaran? Kupikir aku telah mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun disini. Kau bukan orang yang mudah penasaran selain dari pada wanita. Lagipula aku tidak suka berbasa-basi tanpa mendapatkan apapun."

"Cih. Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri. Hanya saja aku tidak mengerti jika kalian juga terlibat dengan anggota akatsuki, si kelompok pembunuh bayaran."

Itachi menatap sang adik dengan seksama. Ia memang tidak mengabaikan sikap ketidak perdulian yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke padanya. Sayangnya ia juga sama sekali tidak terlalu memusingkan akan hal itu. Hanya saja.. terkadang tatapan malas Sasuke mempunyai sisi yang sedikit terselubung. Setelah 20 tahun mereka hidup dan tumbuh bersama jadi wajar ia tahu betul sifat keingintahuan Sasuke adalah ancaman fatal baginya yang sudah terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia.

"Lantas apa yang sekarang akan kau lakukan setelah kau mengetahui aku bergabung dengan kelompok ini?" tanya Itachi menatap dingin wajah sang adik yang kini balas menatapnya.

"Masukan aku menjadi anggota dan aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini kepada warga Konoha."

Itachi menatapnya dalam diam. Wajahnya menyiratkan berbagai macam perhitungan yang jeli. Jika sampai orang Konoha mengetahui keterlibatannya menjadi anggota Akatsuki akan menimbulkan masalah yang sangat besar untuknya. Selain akan mengirminya misi-misi rahasia yang berat sudah pasti Hokage akan memanfaatkan dirinya dalam hal bernegosiasi harga dalam misi yang berat. Kerugian permasalahan dalam bagian pengolahan keuangan macam Kakuzu yang selalu sensitif jika itu berhubungan dengan laporan keuangan yang tidak balance dalam artian merugi.

"..."

"Jadi?" tuntut Sasuke menatap Itachi serius.

"Jawabanku?"

Dalam hembusan angin Itachi melesat menerjang Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba hingga dalam bentuk serangan yang tidak terprediksinya, Sasuke hanya menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan serangan Itachi.

 **Brakk!**

Sasuke terpental menubruk dinding batu dibelakanganya. Sasuke mendecih bangkit berdiri menatap nyalang pada Itachi.

"Cih. Dasar pengecut." Maki Sasuke. Ia membuat segel mengeluarkan Chidori dari tangan kirinya.

"Mati kau Itachi!"

 **Dhuar.**

Hinata melompat sedikit menjauh dari area pertarungan kakak beradik yang sedang menggila. Hinata sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan perselisihan oleh Uchiha bersaudara ini. Tapi, keberadaannya di tempat markas para pembunuh bayaran macam Akatsuki jelas bukan tempat bisa dijadikan tempat bersantai untuknya. Hinata masih berkecipuk dengan pemikirannya hingga tidak menyadari seseorang berdiri disampingnya.

"Jangan takut. Tempat ini tidak akan runtuh, bahkan jika kedua Uchiha itu mengeluarkan Susano-nya."

"Eh?"

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria yang berdiri disampingnya. Rambut merah gelap sedikit panjang hingga membingkai pas pada wajah tirus pria ini. Mata rinegan pria ini sedikit membuat Hinata ngeri. Perawakannya kurus tinggi. Kimono gelap membungkus tubuh tegapnya. Hinata sedikit memprediksi jika usianya tidak lebih dari usia 28 hingga 30 tahunan.

"Kau kekasihnya, Itachi ya.."

"Eh?"

"Sebagai kami melarang keras siapapun diantara kami membiarkan orang lain selain anggota tahu markas rahasia ini. Tapi, ku lihat Itachi melanggarnya dengan membawa kau dan adiknya datang kesini."

Hinata segera melompat menjauh dari pria yang terlihat berbahaya dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Jubah hitam bermotif awan merah adalah ciri khas pakaian organisasi Akatsuki. Ia melirik sekilas pada dua saudara yang masih asyik dalam olah raga khas laki-lakinya. Tapi, Hinata bukan gadis yang suka bergantung pada orang lain, pilihannya untuk menunggu tindakan Itachi atau Sasuke adalah pilihan k. Jika pun seandainya lelaki ini ingin membunuhnya maka Hinata akan melawannya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Hinata mengaktipkan byakugannya membuat pria bersurai merah ini mengangkat alisnya bingung. Namun, sedikitnya senyum samar tercipta mengabaikan sikap waspada Hinata.

"Kau memang pemberani tapi, sayangnya aku cukup terkesan karenanya. Tapi, memang tidak sopan jika seandainya aku tidak memperkanalkan diriku terlebih dahulu." Hinata mengambil pisau ninjanya mulai bersikap defensip.

"Benar-benar kau ini. Aku adalah Nagato Uzumaki wakil ketua organisasi Akatsuki." Nagato sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya sebagai perkenalan formal pada Hinata.

"Kau.. Siapanya Naruto? Katakan!"

"Aku? Aku adalah..."

...

* * *

...

"Naruto!" Sakura berkali-kali memanggil pria yang masih enggan untuk menghentikan lompatannya. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Naruto sampai marah seperti ini. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa membiarkan kemarahan Naruto berlarut-larut tanpa ia ketahui alasannya.

"Tunggu!... Akh!"

Naruto menghentikan lompatannya saat mendengar rintihan kesakitan Sakura. Naruto berbalik melompat turun tepat disamping Sakura yang sedang membungkuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto khawatir saat melihat Sakura memegang pergelangan kakinya. Ada cetakan warnna biru dengan ukuran tidak wajar ditutupi tangan putih Sakura. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Sakura untuk memberikan pijatan pelan pada kaki Sakura yang sepertinya terkilir.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto! Sakit tau!" Sakura memukul pundak lebar Naruto mengeluarkan kekesalannya yang sedari tadi membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kau tahu ini semua gara-gara kelakuanmu yang seenaknya pergi, Naruto no baka!" Perlahan likuid bening meluruh di kedua pipi putih sang gadis musim semi.

"Baka!" Isakan Sakura pun mulai terdengar. Ia menangis membuat Naruto menatap Sakura bingung. Sakura bukan wanita yang cengeng, tapi sesekalinya menangis itu karena sahabatnya Sasuke. Mengingat Sasuke entah kenapa ia jadi mengingat kejadian di desa tadi. Ia menolak untuk memberikan perhatian empatinya lagi pada Sakura, tidak ingin menerima sikap harapan palsu lagi yang pastinya hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit lagi.

Tentu saja tindakan Naruto yang mengalihkan perhatian pada kakinya membuat cubitan kecil didadanya terasa menyesakan dan berganti menjadi robekan yang membuat air matanya semakin banyak. Tangisannya semakin kencang membuat Naruto semakin dibuat bingung.

"Hueeeeee... hiks.."

Naruto replek menutup telinganya mendengar suara tangisan Sakura yang histeris.

"S-Sakura chaaan! Tangisanmu benar-benar menyakiti telingaku!" Desis Naruto menatap Sakura masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, "..kau itu ninja Sakura. Hanya kakimu saja yang terkilir kenapa tangisanmu seperti kakimu yang putus."

"Hueeeeee... baka! Naruto baka!"

Bukannya mereda tangisan Sakura malah semakin menjadi. Gerakan tambahan yang sekarang justru memukul kepala Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Akh! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Naruto sedikit menjauh dari jangkauan kepalan tangan batu Sakura. Ia menarik napas mengabaikan Sakura yang masih mengatainya bodoh. Namun, ekspresi berubah saat Sakura mulai meracau mengeluarkan kekesalan padanya.

"Hiks.. k kau be benar bodoh! Hiks.. aku menyesal mengejarmu k-karena a-aku takut! kau.. hiks akan salah paham. Hiks.. d-dan… aku takut kau tidak akan mau bicara lagi padaku, a-aku takut kau tidak mau be-berteman de-denganku lagi.. hiks," Sakura mencengkram baju bagian dadanya. "Dadaku hiks...se sesak saat mendengarmu berbicara sedingin itu padaku. Hiks.."

"A.. aku..."

 **Grep.**

Sakura membelalakan matanya saat merasakan lingkupan tubuh hangat di sekeliling tubuhnya yang bergetar karena menangis. Naruto memeluknya erat membenamkan wajah Sakura ke dalam dada bidang pria bergelar Hokage ini.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku," bisik Naruto membuat Sakura sedikit lebih tenang. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya saat Sakura mulai membalas.

"Ja-jangan mengulanginya lagi, Naruto."

...

* * *

...

"Sepupu."

"Apa?"

Hinata membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia kembali memperhatikan lelaki yang masih berdiri santai didepannya. Jubah hitam dengan motif gambar awan hitam sedikit terayun, tersentuh hempasan udara yang dihasilkan dari pertarungan dua Uchiha bersaudara. Sesekali Hinata melirik pada adegan pertarungan yang dilakukan oleh dua pemuda ninja kuat di desa itu.

"Rilex, Hyuuga. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Apa jaminannya kau tidak akan melakukannya. Meskipun kau adalah sepupu jauh Naruto, bukan berarti kau akan bersikap baik padaku."

"Benar-benar Hyuuga yang keras kepala. Aku sedikit heran apa yang diharapkan Itachi dari wanita keras kepala seperti ini," bisik Nagato setengah bergumam. Tapi dalam radius 4 meter masih dapat di dengar oleh Hinata sendiri.

Hinata menyerngit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Eh. Denger ya?" ucap Nagato tanpa merasakan keterkejutan yang sebenarnya.

"..."

"Uh. Tidak usah melotot seperti itu. Aku hanya bergurau."

"Jangan berbelit-belit Nagato!" ucap Hinata kesal. Ia tidak suka berbasa-basi dan sepertinya lelaki ini memang berniat membuat Hinata kesal. "Katakan apa maumu!"

"Baiklah.. lagi pula aku sedang tidak ingin bermain. Aku hanya sedikit penasaran dari hal apa yang membuat Itachi terlihat sering memperhatikanmu. Tubuhmu..." iris Rinegan Nagato bergulir menscan penampilan Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, "... cukup sexy ah.. ralat sangat sexy. Memang menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman bermain di tempat tidur tapi, ku kira diluar sana banyak wanita yang memiliki tubuh lebih sexy dan pastinya lebih menurut dibandingkan wanita binal sepertimu."

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

"He? Kenapa kau..."

Belum sempat Nagato menyelesaikan ucapanannya, sebuah kunai melesat kearah wajahnya. Namun, Nagato pasti dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

'Jyuuken'

Byakugan Hinata telah aktip. Ia mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh menyerang Nagato. Sayangnya lelaki yang bergender Uzumaki ini dapat menghindari serangan Hinata dengan mudah. Itachi dan Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hinata berlari mengejar Nagato yang terlihat senang dan terhibur. Itachi sedikit heran saat melihat wajah kesal Hinata yang terlihat ingin benar-benar membunuh Nagato.

Tidak seperti biasanya.

Mskipun pertarungan Hinata sedikit membuat kedua putra Uchiha ini penasaran namun, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat mengurusinya. Pertarungan mereka harus segera diselesaikan. Sepertinya salah satu diantara mereka sudah mulai terlihat kehabisan energy. Tekanan cakra Sasuke sudah mulai melemah. Ini akibat pemaksaan energy cakra memanggil Susano 3 kali.

Itachi yang melihat peluangnya bagus segera mengeluarkan jurus Taijutsunya tepat mengenai Sasuke yang kini terpental menubruk dinding dan lantai. Sasuke kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Darah menetes dari dahi menuju tulang rahangnya. Sepertinya Itachi memang tidak main-main menghajar Sasuke.

Itachi sedikit merasa bersalah saat melihat kondisi sang adik yang cukup memperihatinkan. Ia memang sengaja tidak setengah-setengah saat menyerang Sasuke namun percayalah, jika ia tidak balik menyerangnya balik, dapat dipastikan jika nyawanya akan melayang. Sasuke sepertinya memang berniat ingin membunuhnya. Luka-luka memar di tubuhnya cukup membuat tubuhnya terasa hancur. Tangan kirinya nyaris patah saat mereka adu taijutsu di setiap kesempatan.

 **Dhuaaar.**

Suara ledakan lain menarik perhatian Itachi untuk melihat pertarungan Hinata melawan Nagato.

Hinata nampak sedikit kehabisan napas. Dengan napas terengah-engah ia memperhatikan dan waspada pada pria yang kini masih berdiri santai pada posisinya. Hinata merasa ini adalah tenaga terakhir dari cakra yang bisa dia keluarkannya saat ini. Tapi, sayangnya pendangan Hinata sudah mulai mengabur. Sosok Nagato terlihat semakin tidak jelas dan hal yang terakhir yang di lihatnya adalah wajah panik seorang Itachi Uchiha yang terus memanggil namanya.

...

...

...

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan saat sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Ia terbangun dengan cepat saat menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Ruangan ini adalah kamarnya, bisa-bisanya ada orang asing yang... tunggu!

"Akhirnya kau sadar, Sasuke."

Rambut indigo sepunggung. Suara lembut ini. Kulit putih bersih serta berjaket ungu. Dia adalah...

"Hinata. Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk kekamarku?" tanyanya beruntun dengan nada kasar.

"Keluar!"

Hinata terkejut dan hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Sasuke.

Hinata menangis karena bentakannya membuat Sasuke bingung dan kalang kabut menghadapi seseorang yang menangis, apalagi jika ini menyangkut gadis yang selalu menarik perhatiannya ini. Lagipula tidak biasanya Hinata menangis dengan begitu mudahnya saat di bentak kasar sekalipun.

"Hinata, aku..."

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu digeser kasar oleh seseorang. Dengan cepat membawa tubuh Hinata kedalam dekapan yang nyaman. Saringan milik orang itu aktip menatap benci pada Sasuke yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Sasuke!"

"Aku hanya..."

"Diam kau! Jadlah pria bertanggung jawab terutama pada perempuan. Jika kau memang tidak suka, tinggal bilang, tidak usah membentak-bentak Hinata sampai seperti ini."

"Ta-tapi Itachi, aku hanya..."

"Hime.. jangan menangis lagi ya." Itachi melepaskan pelukannya memegang pundak Hinata untuk dapat melihat wajahnya yang sembab. "Tidak usah menghiraukan Sasuke lagi. Ada aku yang akan selalu ada disampingmu."

' _Apa?'_

Hinata dan Itachi bertatapan dengan intens membuat hati Sasuke tercubit sakit. Perasaan was-was dan gemuruh amarah menerjang hatinya saat kedua orang didepannya tersenyum lembut menghiraukan keberadaannya.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Wajah Itachi dan Hinata mendekat, menghapuskan jarak keduanya, mempertemukan bibir dengan lumatan kecil yang membuat Sasuke spontan berdiri. Tangan pucatnya bergerak untuk menggapai leher Itachi, dan..

 **Plash.**

Tangannya terangkat hanya menggapai udara.

"Mimpi?" gumamnya tidak mengerti.

Pandangan pertamanya adalah langit-langit kamar yang dicat putih. Sebuah lampu listrik yang cukup terang menyilaukan mata dan tangannya diperban secara apik, menyembunyikan goresan luka yang baru terasa nyeri saat ia menggerakannya. Sasuke mencoba bangkit tapi, nyatanya punggungnya serasa akan patah jika menggeser sedikit dari posisi sebelumnya.

"Sial!" umpatnya memaki. Ia baru ingat kejadian sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya saat itu. Ia bertarung dengan Itachi, berniat untuk membuatnya dipermalukan dengan kekalahannya di medan pertempuran. Sayangnya kekuatannya tidak bisa menandingi level kakak menyebalkannya itu. Tapi, sepertinya Itachi tidak melawannya dengan kekuatan yang setengah-setengah. Ia bahkan tidak main-main menggunakan susano untuk melawan 'susano'nya. Setelah Itachi menyerang dengan jurus terakhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri.

 **Cklek.**

Onyxnya bergulir menemukan refleksi gadis yang berada dalam mimpinya tadi. Hinata masih mengenakan jaket ungu dan celana hot pantsnya. Sasuke tidak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya saat Hinata berjalan kearahnya.

"Hey. Sepertinya kau kesulitan bergerak." Ini adalah kalimat pertama yang Hinata ucapkan. Sasuke masih enggan untuk menjawab. Ia tahu bukan kalimat itu yang ingin Hinata ucapkan padanya. Pertarungan yang tidak berarti di sebelumnya memang memerlukan banyak penjelasan.

"Katakanlah! Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, nona Hyuuga." Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak menampilkan tatapan malasnya saat seringai meremehkan itu muncul kembali di bibir yang sedikit sobek itu. Bisa-bisanya pemuda Uchiha masih bisa bersikap semenyebalkan ini bahkan ketika terluka separah ini.

Andaikan ini bukan permintaan Itachi maka ia bersumpah akan melenggang pergi meninggalkan si plaboy cap kadal selokan ini. Kh. Baik sakit ataupun engga penyakit playboynya masih tidak bisa hilang.

"Aku akan mengobatimu. Jadi, apa kau bisa duduk sebentar?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya curiga masih tetap berbaring, enggan bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Meskipun Hinata adalah gadis yang termasuk kategori gadis baik, tidak pernah sekalipun gadis ini mau untuk menolong ataupun membantunya. Bahkan saat dia terluka dan tanpa sengaja di pertemukan dalam misi yang diberikan Konoha. Gadis ini masih dingin luar biasa. Segala macam usaha telah ia lakukan untuk menarik perhatian gadis bermarga Hyuuga ini tapi, nyatanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Tapi sekarang, angin apa yang membuat gadis yang selalu bersikap judes ini tiba-tiba bersikap baik padanya. Kebaikan yang ditawarkan Hinata pasti tidaklah Cuma-Cuma.

'Ada udang di balik batu', menurut ilmu pikir Sasuke.

"Cepat Uchiha!"

"Punggungku sakit. Apa mata byakuganmu buta?" balas Sasuke kesal.

"Uchiha merepotkan." Keluh Hinata kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak berniat baik padaku, pergi saja sana. Aku.. Akh! Sialan! Apa yang kau..."

Penolakan Sasuke sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Hinata yang kini dengan santai menarik tubuh Sasuke hingga menyamping. Sedari awal Sasuke memang tidak mengenakan atasan memudahkan Hinata untuk melihat luka terbuka di punggung Sasuke. Ringisan yang yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke cukup menjelaskan seberapa sakitnya luka itu.

"Kau memiliki luka yang cukup serius," ucap Hinata mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dari tangannya. Ia mengarahkan cahaya tersebut kearah punggung sasuke lebih tepatnya, ke arah luka yang masih terbuka milik Sasuke.

"Hm." Sasuke mememjamkan matanya saat ada sensasi sejuk dipunggungnya. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Kau tidak pernah akur dengan kakakmu, Sasuke?" pernyataan ini lebih terdengar pertanyaan menurut Sasuke. Ia hampir terpejam andaikan Hinata tidak berbicara padanya.

"Hm."

"Apa? Bicara yang jelas kek!" ucap Hinata kesal.

"Apa urusanmu? Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," jawab Sasuke malas. Entah kenapa obrolan menyangkut Itachi ini sedikitnya cukup membuat Sasuke kesal.

Dalam keadaan normal Hinata akan menghadiahkan jitakan keras di kepala emo Sasuke. Namun, untuk sekarang ia memang harus sedikit menyabarkan diri berhubung bagaimana kondisi Sasuke yang sangat memperihatinkan.

"Memang bukan urusanku. Tapi, bertengkar setiap hari, menurutku sedikit menyusahkan." Hinata sedikit menerawang mengingat momen-momen pertengkarannya dengan Neji yang selalu bersikap mesum padanya. "Menurutku akan sangat menyusahkan menghadapi seseorang yang bertingkah menyebalkan setiap hari. Tapi, ku pikir sesekali bersikap biasa seolah tidak pernah terjadi konflik apapun akan terasa lebih baik." Hinata tersenyum tipis saat mengingat-ngingat bagaimana moment kekeluargaan sering terjadi si rumahnya. Hanabi yang selalu tersipu jika digodanya, kemunculan Neji yang selalu salah tingkah saat kedapatan memperhatikannya dan Ayahnya yang tiba-tiba nyeletuk dengan candaan yang terasa garing saat dimeja makan. Moment konyol yang sebenarnya membuat suasana kediaman Hyuuga terasa hidup.

"Kau dan aku jelas berbeda kasusnya, Hyuuga."

Hinata menatap Sasuke meskipun hanya punggung dengan tarik napas teratur yang terlihat.

"Ku kira semua orang punya permasalahan masing-masing dengan para saudaranya."

"Begitupula denganku."

"Padahal kan dirumahmu kau punya saudara hanya Itachi nii saja. Aku kadang gemas sendiri dengan jika melihat kalian jarang bertegur sapa sapa saat tanpa sengaja berpapasan. Aku bahkan masih ingat saat dulu di ujian junin. Kau sangat terlihat tidak senang saat tahu kakakmulah yang menjadi pengawas ujian saat itu. Kau bahkan sempat memohon-mohon kepada Kakashi sensei untuk menjadi pembimbing dan….."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya membuat Hinata tidak siap saat tarikan di pundaknya menghempaskan dirinya hingga terbaring. Sasuke bergerak menahan kedua tangan Hinata di kedua sisi kepalanya, mengapit tubuh Hinata menggunakan tubuhnya yang lebih besar agar gadis pemilik mata amethyst ini tidak banyak berontak.

"Apa kau sebegitu ingin tahunya hingga kau berubah sangat cerewet menjengkelkan, Hyuuga?" satu seringai tercipta saat melihat Hinata yang masih terlihat syok dengan perbuatannya. Sasuke menunduk berbisik pelan ditelinga kiri Hinata. Ia sengaja menggoda Hinata dengan hembusan napas hangat disana. "Perselisihan diantara kami berdua…" Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata lebih kuat saat merasakan getaran tekanan kekuatan Hinata yang mulai memberontak.

"Jangan macam-macam kau Uchiha." Hinata menggeram kesal namun, kegugupan nampak terasa saat Sasuke semakin menghimpit tubuhnya. Kedekatan senitim ini cukup membuat pikiran Hinata kalang kabut penuh was-was.

"Tenang saja.. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika itu yang kau maksudkan, nona Hyuuga." Sasuke tersenyum culas, "Penyebab perselisihan antara aku dan Itachi, tidak lebih karena…" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya untuk mempertemukan mata onyx dan amethyst penuh arti misteri.

"…"

Bibir tipisnya yang masih menyeringai perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman tipis yang terlihat berbeda dari yang Hinata lihat selama ini. Bibir itu terbuka perlahan berbicara dengan nada yang lembut dan kalimat yang membuat jantung Hinata berdetak keras.

"…kau, Hyuuga Hinata."

' **Deg'**.

….

….

 **To be continued**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya berhasil bangun dari hybernasi. Sepertinya sedang moody dan sangat membosankan jika harus melihat ff yang 'itu-itu' lagi. Sesekali lihat ff yang berbeda meskipun sedikit penuh lumutan tidak jadi masalahkan…#bupt# gada yang perduli.

Semoga chap ini lebih baik dari yang kemarin.

.

 **Oke sedikit curhat.**

Pas denger lagu korea dari BTOB (Born To Beat) dengan judul 'My girl, Dear Bridge, WOW, Brand new days' tapi versi Jepangnya… omg. Terbawa suasana gimana gitu.. hahaha..

Oke..Oke..Ga penting ya..#Bup*dilempar botol rame-rame.

.

Beruntung komen sedikit jadi balesnya gak lama-lama dan banyak –banyak.

 **#RnR#**

S **hiny ;** Arigatou.. nih dah lanjut. Semoga ini lebih baik dari yang kemarin.

 **ranmiablue ;** Sip dah lanjut nih. Semoga chap ini agak sedikit lebih baik

 **Sabaku no Yanie ;** Ha'i . Arigatou.. kau penyemangatku

 **BYE – chan ;** Haha.. story membosankan.. aku juga akui itu.. tapi chap ini aku buat fix banget.. semoga chap ni ada peningkatan.

.

.

.

.

 **Gomen."**

Sekian.

.

.

" **See you next chapter.."**


End file.
